FINDING LOVE AND GETTING TRHOUGH THE PAIN!
by wolf fire and love 4ever
Summary: Damon Salvador is a hot sexy powerful and let's not forget old vampire but even though he has all this is he happy? Without  love?  Read and find out if he is and maybe if our gorgeous vamp can finally find someone for him!
1. Chapter 1

Damon Salvador is a hot sexy powerful and let's not forget old vampire but even though he has all this is he happy? Without love?

Read and find out if he is and maybe if our gorgeous vamp can finally find someone for him!

**Chap. 1**

Looking at the blackness of the sky I felt what I haven't felt in years…an empty space inside me like a black hole that only left pain and unhappiness I always thought that I could get reed of all my emotions but after all this centuries I can now say that they were just hiding.

I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! Why is it me the one that gets hurt over and over again! He has it all and Stephan knows it. He had Katherine back then he knew it but then again is his fault we lost her, HE! Mr. Good the one that has to do everything right living me with the bad and dirty job! Well at least that's what he made Elena believe, Elena oh my beautiful and sweet Elena how I wish it was me the one you care about!

PAIN AND REGRET fills me! Regretting all the bad that I had done living me feeling how slowly and painfully my heart breaks well what's left of it or if I still had one when I became a vampire, maybe that's the reason that I act so cold blooded sometimes and maybe I wish I could go back and stop myself in becoming this monster that I had became.

For once I really want to care about someone, someone I could call mine someone that is there for me yes for once someone that is there for me and not Stephan! Someone that I can tell I love her!

I broke from my dreams and thinking by oh my if is not my dear little brother Stephan!

"Hey Damon you ok?"

"Yes whatever I'm ok"

And with that I stood up and walked into the house muttering to myself "yes I'm ok, but not thanks to you" living Stephan behind talking by the phone and already guessing who he was talking to honestly couldn't they rest a day without calling each other, pathetic! If I ever find someone I want her to be strong and who knows maybe I will find her soon, I just felt it deep in me.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP.2**

**heyy guys so here is chapter 2 is a bit longer so i hoe you enjoy it! :) **

Next morning I woke up went and shower and got one of my delicious bags of blood type A+

When I was drinking Stephan approach me

"Have you heard about the new girl in town" he said

"No!" I said a bit irritated "if I had I would have told you about it you dummy"

"ok well she is Elena's new neighbor so Elena invited her to dinner with us and since I know you are the type that likes girls you might as well come and get of the house a bit" he said and said it so simple that made me go crazy! And of course I like girls what am I now gay? Or because I'm vampire I can't go out with a girl? He is going out with Elena and I don't say anything, well I'll love to say something in fact I will love to say many things but you know got to content myself, going back to the point how stupid can my brother get? Ha! Another question with its answer!

After a few seconds I realized that Stephan was waiting for my answer so I just say

"Yea sure whatever is just another night out so yea I'll go" I said emotionless

I started to walk off when Stephan said "it's 5:30 so better get ready cause we are living soon" he said

LIKE I CARE I can get there who is the big brother here me or him! Cause I'm starting to wonder oh! Wait I have the answer it's ME! So I can get there myself don't need Stephan to drive me or drop me back home I am 145 YEARS OLD I think I can make my own choices, can't I?

Anger was starting to get to me and let's face it I have a BAD TEMPER and one that can snap so easily and when that happens I can make you sorry that you ever met me! And since my brother here doesn't drink blood anymore, and for real let's see the true here and I really don't know if my brother know and remembers that we are vampires we NEED BLOOD like humans need air or food or water is not my fault that we need it and thanks to blood we are strong, well at least I know I am unlike my brother who is being a drama queen saying he couldn't do it! And if he really can't do it then why the hell is he drinking a little everyday from our beautiful Elena is he trying to kill her or something cause if he does then I swear he won't last long after that, I can assure you that, but in the end we all know that he won't do that because he is the perfect person in the WORLD! Well at least that's what he think he is but I think its rubbish he is not perfect nobody is and the only reason he is drinking from her is because she offer herself and sometime I really do wonder if she thinks about what she does!

Any way I decided I wasn't going to comment or say anything cause if I did I could let hell go loose in that moment, cause my anger was high and I ever wonder if you could really let steam from your head come out cause if you could my head would be on fire from all the anger I had in that moment.

I went up to my room got a black shirt out with some jeans got change got some perfume on that I know drives the lady's crazy well they already go crazy by me but I want to look my best and as strange as this might sound I had the feeling from last night you know the one of finding my soul mate if that is even true.

By 7pm we were in the restaurant looking for Elena and her new friend and when we saw Elena next to her was this charming girl about Elena's age she had dark brown wavy hair, two beautiful and big blue eyes and dark red mouth oh and let's not forget her skin that looked to smooth and it was the color of the inside of an almond well a bit darker she was wearing a black dress with a bit of glitter but it wasn't a dressy dress it was more casual, I don't know what happened to me! I didn't know the girl but it was like if I could, hell I was even seeing what she was wearing. I WAS STUNNED! By her beauty and just by her and I haven't even talk to her I don't know what my face looked like but maybe it was a bit shocking cause Stephan laughed and then said a bit stunned with my reaction

"You should close your mouth before fly go in and maybe stop staring so hard" he said and gave a funny look almost as if he was laughing!

Immediately I closed my mouth and looked at him with the don't-piss-me-off look and I think he got it cause he stopped smiling like a fool but well after all he is a fool so maybe is his nature.

We went to their table and of course Stephan went to kiss Elena living me the new girl to say hi to, and of course that's what I did, I got one of my charming smiles and went to her.

"Hi" I said noticing how my voice sounded kind of funny was I nervous for once wow and I just keep getting surprises

"I'm Damon Salvatore" I said after a few seconds

"please to meet you I'm Kate" she said as we shake hands ouch that was a shock is amazing how girls I fall for keep reminding me about that witch of Katherine hmmm first was Elena looking like her and now is this girl with a name like her ah well, she had a beautiful smile, wait snap out of it said a cold voice in my head.

After that I said hi to Elena and sat looking at the new girl Kate she was pretty and while we waited for our food she told us about why she came here

"so as I was saying is not that easy to find a job in a big city like new York and I wanted to come to a smaller place and when I saw your town it was great so I decided to move here" she finished

"That is an interesting story we hope you like our little town" said Stephan

"Yes yes of course we hope you like the town and if you need a friend I'm here to show you around" I said smiling at her

She laughed at this she had a sweet laugh and then she said

"thanks Damon for your offer in fact I want to see more of the town and meet new people so it would be nice to have someone that could show me around"

WOW! SCORE never thought she would actually say yes

"Wonderful then I'm the guy for you how about if I take you around and then we can have some coffee?" I said hoping that she will agree and to my surprise she did.

After our little conversation our food arrived so we just ate and in some occasion just commented on the food and after we all finish it was late enough for the girls to go so we said our good bye and I told Kate that I'll pick her up at 3:30pm tomorrow she agreed and off she went with Elena.

In our way back to the house my brother said "wow Damon I'm impress" he said and you could see his shock in his voice

"Well what can I say I'm just charming" I said looking at my brother with one of my smiles in my face.

"Admitted you like her and you also have your soft point!" he said

I had to laugh at that really is that what he thought that I after all had a soft point ummmm maybe but I wasn't about to tell that to Stephan.

"please brother don't get to exited yes I like the girl but no I don't think I have became a nice, sweet and soft guy like you I still have respect and I'm still strong not like you" I said my voice nice and steady but also powerful I also thought that will shut him up but off course it was too good to be true.

"I'm not soft I'm just a new person" he said amused at my speech

"please Stephan don't make me laugh plus I don't know if you keep forgetting this we are vampire and you cannot change that not now not never" I said feeling my anger rise at his stupid comments

"I know what we are" he said

"Doesn't look like it" I mutter

"you know sometimes I wish you stop being the illogical and stupid vampire and for once you were back to the Damon I knew back then" he said

SNAP! My anger went off because that did it

"well I'm sorry but he died when we became vampires he died when you suggested that instead of dying when we could you said that we should give it a try and stupid me followed, HE DIED when you stop being the vampire you were before and you became a fool and HE DIED WHEN YOU CAME HERE DESTROYING EVERYTHING I HAD! Getting involve with Elena getting me involve and afterwards when we found Katherine again you killed her and off course you didn't care because you have Elena but who did I had ha? My brother left me because he thinks of me as a monster and the two women I ever loved didn't love me they used me to get to you I am just part off your perfect little live so thanks BROTHER if I can still call you that NO! WAIT you don't deserve it anymore! Because you killed me from your life so THANKS! And if you don't like who I am or as you might put it what I have became then that's just too bad because this is who I am this is what's left of me after all the pain and you being a treator THIS IS WHAT I AM so though it up princess " I said really angry I started breathing trying to gain my control again and Stephan well he just looked stunned WELL GOOD!

He open his mouth to say something but closed it and if he would have talk I wouldn't have listen anyway, so I just looked out the window into the dark night feeling that emptiness inside me once again.

The trip back to the house was quite and when we arrived I just went outside to chill living Stephan to do whatever the hell he wanted I did not care anymore.

**so what did you guys think? is it good? i hope so and what do you guys think is gonna happen? well i'm gonna need 3 reviews to keep going so please tell me what you think and some ideas would be great**

**thanks guys!**

**:)**


End file.
